Eunice Stein
Eunice is a character in the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series. She is the wife of Frankenstein. She is one of the six tetartagonists of ''Hotel Transylvania and a minor character in Hotel Transylvania 2. Official Profile Physical Appearance Eunice has light blue skin, green eyes and wears a 60's styled black and white hair. She wears a furry purple turtleneck with a dark purple high-waisted skirt, a pink and black-striped headband and gold hoop earrings. She also has blue eyeshadow, red lips and painted dark pink claws. Her eyes are a bit mascared. She also wears a pair of dark pink high-heel shoes. Personality Eunice is a loud and bossy person who is sometimes annoying. However, she is also caring, like when she showed concern when Mavis told her that she was going out to a human village. What Frank lacks in forcefulness, Eunice more than makes up for. She is critical, brash and can have an 'in your face' attitude, but underneath it all, she's a loving family woman. Biography Hotel Transylvania Eunice first arrives at the hotel with her husband Frank through postal shipping to attend Mavis' 118th birthday party. Later when she goes to greet Mavis in her room she is horrified to hear that her father, Dracula, has allowed her to leave the hotel and go meet some humans. Gripping onto Mavis as she tells Drac the entire reason he built the hotel was to keep them safe from humans. When Mavis left, everyone realized that Dracula was gone not knowing that the village was Dracula's plan to make Mavis believe that humans are bad. After Dracula returned & discovered that his plan lead a human named, Johnny into the Hotel, he disguised him as Frank's right arm cousin, Johnnystein. Eunice later accompanies everyone at the pool as she conversations with Johnny impressed that he has been to so many places. She plays chicken fight with Murray. The following day she attends Mavis' party. She is shown to be disgusted after Dracula reveals his lies to Mavis. After Johnny reveals he is a human, she along with everyone else, tries to check out of the hotel. She becomes outraged at Dracula about how he lied about Johnny being a human to them, but after Dracula opens up to them and explains to her and everyone else that Johnny and Mavis 'zinged. After Dracula got Johnny back, she attends the ending party where Mavis and Johnny sing about their love for each other. She is last seen dancing on a floating table with her husband, Frank. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Eunice doesn't make much of a speaking appearance in the sequel. The wedding She is first seen among the group of people attending Johnny and Mavis' wedding. Dennis' first birthday Later she comes to Dennis' first birthday. She along with her husband, Frank, give their present, a child guillotine toy, to Mavis for Dennis. Mavis thanks Eunice, but quickly takes it away stating that she needs to 'baby-proof' it. Eunice shows some confusion towards Mavis, not understanding the point in baby-proofing a guillotine. "So you cut your finger off, it's part of the fun." she says. Bela's Attack Aftermath Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation She plays volleyball in the pool. Relationships Romance *Frankenstein - Eunice is married to Frankenstein. While he's more soft hearted, she's more bossy and brash. However, like a husband and wife should, they still love each other. Friends *Dracula - Eunice and Dracula's relationship seems complicated; she gets a little fiesty when she hears he's letting Mavis go out into the world, and gets pretty annoyed when he says he doesn't know if humans are bad anymore. But in the end, she seems to have gotten over it. *Mavis Dracula - Eunice might've been Mavis' role model when she was younger, which explains Mavis' attitude today. They seem to get along well and like each other a lot. *Jonathan Loughran - Eunice was pretty fond of Jonathan at first, but freaked out and felt upset when he was revealed to be a human. However, later on, she grew to accept him being Mavis's boyfriend and later husband. *Wanda - Wanda and Eunice are like best friends. Gallery Hotel-Transylvania-01.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-Intl-Poster-Frankenstein.jpg Eunice development.jpg Eunice2.jpg Screen-shot-2017-10-05-at-10-11-33-am.jpg HT3Eunice.png Stills (Hotel Transylvania) Drac Mavis Eunice.jpg Hotel-transylvania-trailer-05.jpg Drac friends.jpg Mavis, Johnny, Eunice & Murray Pool.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4503.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg Tumblr mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3 1280.jpg hotel_transylvania_credits_frank_and_eunice_by_lickried-d5u3dk3.png|2d Eunice with her arms and 2d Frankenstein's upper torso and legs. e9fe277ec8be12908add401085fd97ce.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania 2) Capture 24.PNG|" We have a gift that we hope is acceptable" - Eunice. Capture 25.PNG Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9492.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania 3) 655274_006.jpg TC3NNZUAUEI6RO3LYHFWSHYUAI.jpg Tumblr p5yj26OeL31u56nvro6 1280.png Videos File:Hotel_Transylvania_Movie_CLIP_-_Very_Loud_(2012)_-_Adam_Sandler_Comedy_HD|Eunice disagrees with Drac. File:HOTEL_TRANSYLVANIA_Film_Clip_-_"Bingo"|Eunice takes Bingo too seriously Trivia * Due to various trademark and copyright issues with Universal Studios, Sony had to follow certain rules about Eunice's looks. "Early on, we got a list of criteria that we needed to follow, things that we could not do because they were trademarked," says "Hotel Transylvania" producer Michelle Murdocca. According to the list...The monster's mate is not called the Bride of Frankenstein, but simply Eunice and she too is blue. The Bride's white-lightning-bolt hair streaks, too, are on the list. "(It) could not be a lightning bolt, so we made it a streak," Murdocca says. "There couldn't be two of them, so we made it one." * Ironically, she says Quasimodo has an annoying voice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Zing Category:Wife Category:Frankenstein Category:Hotel Transylvania 3